The Race of Bladez
by ssj-ashley
Summary: This story is about blade warz... ( made itupmyself ^_^ ) the dbz castis in it, and it's great. If you like rollerblading, skateboarding, and motorcycles... and fighting... i suggest you read it! Later!
1. Default Chapter

HEY people!!! What's up??? Well, this is called, " The Race of Blades " My second fan fic. It has dragonballz characters in it, but there are a lot of other characters, which I made up, besides the ones in Dbz. And by the way,' Sunday's Angels ' should soon be up too ok? First. to let you know what this story is about, the dbz cast, and my crew are working together as roller bladers, motorcyclists, and skateboarders, ( my fave is skateboarding ) and they have some pretty heavy competition on their hands... read and find out... l8r!  
  
Reminder: I don't own Dbz! None of them, only my characters! Buh bye! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ The Race of Blades  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the Competition  
  
  
  
" OK. We're all together again, We've said our ' hi's' and ' how's ya doin's' ok? Now, we have to get to the skatepark to get some practice in, seeing we haven't practiced for 2 months... I think we'll need it. Let's go!"  
  
Donny Giller. Donny Giller was the team's captain. Vegeta was his cousin, but Vegeta quit last year for college. The only one that stayed from that, ' group ' was 18. Fiesty little thing. And everyone else besides 18 and Vegeta, left to lead their own lives. Bulma took over her family's business, Goku and Chichi have a 2 year old son, and Goku trains in martial arts now. Krillin decided to go to America for work. That's all of em'.  
  
" We're here!!! What do we do? Like can I just go anyways?" 18 said, with her blades on.  
  
" Ok team.... go where ever, as long as your practicing. OK? 1-2-3 go!" Donny said flying through the air on his skateboard.  
  
' Man, I haven't done this in awile,' 18 thought as she did a jump over ramps. She landed perfectly.  
  
" Wah hoo! Way to go 18!" Dianne Rox said. Dianne Rox was a roller blader and a motorcyclist. She was one of the best.  
  
" Thankz, Rox. Why don't you try a jump?" 18 said, jumping over the picnic table and stopping in front of her.  
  
" Ok..." Rox went off in the direction of her jump on her blades, but someone grabbed her arm.  
  
" Where do you think your going little girl?" The man said, with laughter.  
  
" Let me go! Now!" Dianne yelled. She then got out of his grasp and skated to her team. They all stood on one side. The man and his friends on the other.  
  
" Who are you, and what do you want?" Donny said, getting in front of them all.  
  
" Hmmm... are you by any chance The Bladerz?" The woman asked frombehind the man.  
  
" Uh...yeah. And who are you?" 18 asked, going right in front of the man... now face to face.  
  
" We're your worst nightmare...." He laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
" We are going against you in Blade Warz.... we're The Elites..." The man said, " and my name is Kilur."  
  
" Fine... we'll be looking forward to defeating your sorry..." " Stop 18... leave them be." 18 turned around to Donny. He had the ' don't mess with them ' look. She backed up.  
  
" Ok, team... let's go." Donny said. Everyone boarded the three vans.  
  
" Well, Donny... are you happy?" 18 said. " Happy about what,and what are you talking about?" Donny said, sweat going down his face. " Are you happy now that they think we're afraid of them? Huh? We were there for 5 bleedin' minutes, then turned around scared. They probably could have seen the tails between our legs goddamn it! We turned around and left... because our captain was to afraid to stand up to them!" 18's anger grew slowly. Donny kept quiet.  
  
' We've met out competition... now we just have to learn them ' 18 thought, sitting back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I did when I was writing it inmy notebook last night. I already have the story figured out, so it won't be long to update it. OK? Please email me at acoles@k12.nf.ca ig you like it, and put in the subject the story your reviewing ok? And, my all Dragonballz fic, " Dbz gang's last year of highschool " is out. It's not going to be as good as this one, but I still like it. Don't forget to email me saying you want me to update it... I won't if thiers no reviews... maybe... this is my 2nd fanfic ok? Just to let you know I'm a beginner. Well, later!!!! Don't forget toemail me... ^_^! Buh bye! (Oh...and the rest of the dbz crew will be back... just watch... uh imean read...lol!) l8r! 


	2. Learning the Competition

Hey people. I'm doing this second capter because, I never gave you much to review on, on the first chap. But after, I have to get at least one review or e-mail wanting me to add more. My e-mail is acoles@k12.nf.ca. Just Review or email, then as easy as that, you get another chapter the next day. Deal? I don't want to waste my time, writing this story, and not knowing no one is reading it. OK? Well, let chapter 2 begin... and in this chapter, I'll write down all the characters... ( There's more then Donny, Dianne and 18 in that team... I mean they filled up those three vans, so there should be more!) And what their good at! Including the bad guys! Later! ssj-ashley ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two: Learning the Competition  
  
Good Guys  
  
18: Roller Blading, and a bit of skate borading Donny: Skateboarding, the team captain Dianne: Motorcyclist,and rollerblader Richie: Skateboarder/Snowboarder ( In the winter... duh! ) Beleria: Roller Blader Casey: Motorcyclist, Roller Blader Mike: Roller Blader,Motorcyclist Dream: Assistant Captain, and the team coordinator Vegeta: Motorcyclist, Skateboarder ( former assistant captain ) Bulma: Roller Blader Krillin: Skateboarder Goku: Motorcyclist, Roller Blader, Skateboarder Chichi: Skateboarder,Team Costumes  
  
Bad Guys  
  
Kilur: Skateboarder, Roller Blader, Team Captain Angel: Rollerblader, Assistant Captain Corky: Motorcyclist Stephanie: Skate Boarder, Roller Blader Bubbles: Motorcyclist Black Widow: Skateboarder, Roller Blader, Motorcyclist Wolf: Skateboarder Hurricane: Roller Blader Frieza: Motorcyclist Cell: Skateboarder Danielle: Team Costumes, Coordinator, Skatboarder Fiary: Roller Blader Dominique: Skateboarder,Motorcyclist  
  
" Don? We have all the informationon the competition,besides for some of their real names." Dream said, playing with her braided hair.  
  
" OK... good. And you have ours too right?" Don said, typing on computer.  
  
" Yes. But... 5 players shorter than them, since Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chich, and Krillin left." Dream sounded kind of sad.  
  
" God... we need your help," Donny said, " pretty bad too."  
  
* 18's apartment *  
  
" OH.... that feels soooo good..." 18 said, as she got in her warm bath... ( if you thought what I thought you thought.... nevermind...) Then the phone rang. 18 picked up her cordless. " Hello? 18 place!" " Hey 18! It's Krillin! Guess what! Me, Goku, Chichi, and Bulma are coming home, for 3 months. We worked it out, and now we're coming back!" 18 almost jumped out of her bath. " Really!!!! Great! We can use some help!!!" " Help with what?" " Oh, Blade Warz.... remind you of anything?" 18 asked smiling from ear to ear. " Oh man! Really? Cool! Count me in... you know I'm always up for it. How's Vegeta?" " Huh? What do you mean?" 18 Sat up in her tub. " Oh.... I thought you knew Vegeta was coming over, especially for the Blade Warz, when you said that it was going on, I remembered, Vegeta, saying that he was going to go back just for that. You mean you haven't seen him around?" 18 was happy, even to hear that Vegeta was around. " Krillin? I have to go now ok? Can't wait to see ya... oh and by the way.... when are you coming?" 18 asked. Her smile turned into a frown when she heard when he was coming. " Um... Krillin, your going to miss one of our games against The Elites... well, we'll try to win the first game, but they have an advantage on how many players they got. We will be short 1 player, if you say that Vegeta is in town, if he wasn't we would be 5 players down... this is getting me confused... later Krillin." " Bye 18" They both hung up.  
  
" So Vegeta's in the city? Great!I wonder if he brought anyone with him?" 18 lid back down.  
  
* Where Vegeta is *  
  
"OK.... 18 still lives around here... maybe I should see her." Vegeta said to himself. " OK."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, that seemed to go ok. I put the chart in because I figured it would help you guys be less confused. Told you they would be back... but how will it go on the first match up? And you'll find out what I mean about fighting when the first game begins. ^_^ Don'tforget to emailmeor review it to get the story to keep on coming. Later! ssj-ashley 


End file.
